hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2041 Atlantic hurricane season (Xtyphooncyclonex)
You are permitted to make edits and contributions to the article, so long as it does not alter the entire concept and vital information regarding each storm and the season itself. Corrections may be done as well, if necessary. Thank you. The 2041 Atlantic hurricane season was an exceptionally active year, having 15 named storms, 11 hurricanes and a record 8 major hurricanes. Furthermore, the season was the most intense in recorded history, with a record five Category 5 hurricanes existing within the course of 2041. The impacts from the storms of the season were catastrophic in terms of storm-related deaths and damages, with totals of 32,879 and $527.9 billion respectively, making it the costliest and deadliest Atlantic hurricane season in recorded history. Most of the destruction came from the category 5 hurricanes Emily, Gwen, Katia and Lee, totalling a staggering $396.4 billion in damages, more than twice than the record of $227.2 billion in 2017. Additionally, Tropical Storm Imogen triggered several landslides and flash floods from torrential rainfall over Cuba and Hispaniola, resulting in over 25,000 deaths in the two islands of the Greater Antilles. Despite the number of named storms falling slightly above average, there was an extreme number of major hurricanes extisting over the basin The season was most notable for the unusually high influx of major hurricanes making landfall over the United States and its territories, with Diego, Emily, Katia and Lee over the mainland and Gwen over Puerto Rico. Such levels of intense activity and impacts were unprecedented, with the closest being Hurricanes Harvey, Irma and Maria of 2017 not even reaching category 5 strength at landfall over the United States. More than half of all the season's named storms became major hurricanes, and with all of them impacting the United States. The total of 8 major hurricanes in the season is the highest in the entire Atlantic basin on record, surpassing both 1961 and 2005. Also, following the intensification of Hurricane Lee at category 5, it is the highest number of such storms in recorded history. At five category 5 hurricanes, the 2041 season surpassed the four hurricanes of the same strength or higher. The season hosts the most number of storms with an ACE index of over 40 and the highest seasonal value recorded in history and the National Hurricane Center database. The seasonal ACE index is well ahead of any other season but 2022. Seasonal summary Systems Hurricane Arlene Tropical Storm Bret Hurricane Cindy Hurricane Diego Hurricane Emily Hurricane Forrest Hurricane Gwen The precursor of Hurricane Gwen was a tropical wave, located to the west-southwest of Cabo Verde, which was first discovered by the NHC on August 27. The wave struggled to develop for 2 days until stumbling upon anomalously warm sea surface temperatures northeast of the Caribbean Sea. As a result, the disturbance was upgraded to a tropical depression on August 29, prior to becoming designated as Tropical Storm Gwen exactly a day later. The storm generally tracked westerly in part of the presence of a subtropical ridge. Gwen steadily intensified, becoming a hurricane 12 hours later, whilst inching closer to the northernmost portions of the Lesser Antilles. But due to the cold wake left by previous major hurricanes, alongside dry air intrusion, Gwen fluctuated in intensity. However, the significant increase in Ocean Heat Content led to the storm rapidly intensifying, becoming a category 4 hurricane on September 4. Early on September 5, Gwen made landfall over Basseterre, Guadeloupe as a borderline category 5. The next day, Gwen became a high-end category 5 on its approach to Puerto Rico. However, southerly wind shear began to weaken the storm, thus being downgraded to a high-end category 4 18 hours later, Around 00:00 UTC on September 7, Gwen made landfall near Yauco, Puerto Rico, with winds of 155 mph (250 km/h) and continued its trek traversing the western portion of the island. Due to a weakness in the ridge left by Hurricane Jose, Gwen began to decelerate and turn to the north while over Puerto Rico. Despite land interaction, Gwen maintained its intensity for an additional 42 hours prior to being downgraded to a category 3 on September 9, due to an eyewall replacement cycle. As shear began to decrease along its path, Gwen was briefly upgraded back to a category 4 before encountering less favorable conditions while gradually weakening over the open Atlantic. On September 15, the hurricane began its extratropical transition and was declared post-tropical by the NHC on the following day. Tropical Storm Harry Tropical Storm Imogen Hurricane Jose Hurricane Katia Hurricane Lee Storm names The following list of names were used for named storms that had formed in the North Atlantic in 2041. Any retired names will be announced by the World Meteorological Organization(WMO) in the spring of 2042. The names not retired from this list will not be used again until the 2047 season.This is the same list used in the 2035 season, with the exception of the names Diego, Gwen and Stephen, which replaced Don, Gert and Sean respectively. Accumulated cyclone energy (ACE) Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Deadly seasons Category:Costly Seasons